Harry's Trunk
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: A place for my one shots that correspond with my story UAWE. Vingettes are scenes featuring Sirius and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

First of three of the christmas series. Takes place when the teens are sent back to Grimmauld after Arthur Weasley is bitten but takes place before UAWE starts.

* * *

Harry slumped into his seat at the dining table with a huff. Ever since he'd had that dream about Mr. Weasley being bitten and the subsequent flight to Grimmauld Place he'd not had a moment of peace. Ron, Ginny and even the twins had been following him constantly. It was as if they expected him to turn into Voldemort at any minute. So persistent were they that he hadn't been able to spend any alone time with his godfather.

Noticing the foul mood Harry was in Sirius kicked him lightly under the table causing the teen to look up. Using the hand signals they had perfected over the summer he let the kid know they were going to meet up in their secret room once Ron was asleep.

Harry smiled for the first time in days causing Ron to give him a suspicious look. He quickly wiped the expression off his face and began counting down the hours.

The rest of the evening went agonizing slow. Numerous games of exploding snap and chess did nothing to make the time pass. Harry had even resorted to homework, working on his potions essay much to Ron's displeasure.

Finally Mrs. Weasley shooed them to bed. He quickly got ready for bed taking the opportunity to put his indivisibility cloak under his pillow while Ron was in the bathroom.

The good thing about Ron, Harry considered a few minutes later, was that he alway fell asleep quickly. He laid there impatiently for another fifteen minutes just to be safe before sliding out of bed and arranging the blankets so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't notice the bed was empty when she peaked in.

Throwing the cloak over himself he made his way silently to the hidden study Sirius had shown him over the summer.

"Harry?" Sirius asked when the door opened and closed on its own.

"No its the ghost that haunts this house," came the disembodied voice.

"Cheeky brat, off with the cloak. I hate talking to myself." The man instructed grinning when his godson was finally revealed. "I missed you kid." He said pulling the unresisting teen into a hug.

"I missed you too Sirius." Harry said holding on tight.

They finally broke apart and settled on the couch where Sirius gave his godson a concerned look. "How are you doing?"

Harry knew he was asking about the events of a few days ago and for a moment he thought about lying but knew the man was genuinely concerned. "I still feel like I'm going to attack everyone but it's getting better." He admitted. "Ron and the other's aren't helping though."

Sirius rubbed a hand over the dark hair. "They don't understand what happened anymore than you and they're worried about you."

Harry shrugged. "I know but I wish they'd calm down. They're suffocating me."

Sirius nodded sympathetically. "I'll talk to them tomorrow but if it's on Molly or Dumbledore's orders it probably won't help." They were quiet for a moment. "So how was the school term?"

Harry groaned leaning over so that he was resting against the man's shoulder. "Horrible. Umbridge is a complete bitch. I'm not apologizing for calling her that either."

"Wasn't going to make you." Sirius assured him. "It sounds like she deserves it." He debated whether he should push the subject and bring the kid down even more or if he should get to his planned activities when Harry spotted the boxes in the corner.

"What's that?" He asked peering over curiously.

Sirius grinned excitedly. "Well Molly set up their family tree downstairs so I thought we'd set ours up here."

Harry's eyes widened. "You have a Christmas tree?"

In answer Sirius took out his wand and levitated a moderate sized fir out of the corner. "All it needs are some lights and some decorations and we'll be all set." He noticed the teen's expression had fallen. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to decorate a Christmas tree. I've never done it before." Harry admitted in a miserable voice.

"You certainly know how to destroy one." His godfather said wrapping an arm around the thin shoulders. Harry looked up eagerly knowing he was about to get a story about one of his parents.

"You were five old your first Christmas. Lily wa determined that it would be memorable so she went all out on the decorating. The living room was dominated by this huge tree. James decided that you had to be the one to place every ornament on the tree yourself."

Harry laughed at that. "I couldn't even walk." He pointed out.

Sirius shook his head in amusement. "That didn't stop him. He wrapped his hand around yours and lifted you up to hang the ornament. But he didn't notice that your other hand had grabbed ahold of the tree and almost pulled it over. It happened three times before he gave up. But it didn't stop there." He continued over Harry's laughter. "He tried just holding you but your little legs kept kicking and knocking the ones already on there off."

"Did he ever get finished?" Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius started laughing again. "He did but it didn't last. The cat ended up destroying it later that night."

"Brilliant. What was mum doing during this?" Harry asked once he had caught his breath.

"Taking pictures and laughing her arse off. Same thing she does every time James does something foolish." His godfather answered. "Speaking of looking foolish I haven't decorated one of those in years so I figure we're in the same boat."

Harry thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Where do we start?"

Sirius shrugged. "I guess we just start opening these and hanging them," he reasoned levitating one of the boxes over.

Harry looked back at the six remaining boxes. "Where did you get all this stuff? Was it yours from before?"

His godfather barked out a laugh. "No the only christmas decoration I had in my flat was mistletoe." He waggled his eyebrows causing the teen to laugh. "I spend most of the holidays at your parents. This stuff though I found up in the attic. Over a hundred years worth of Christmas decorations."

Harry eyed the open box in front of them. The thing was packed tight with ornaments. "Which ones do we use?"

Sirius gave him a wide eyed innocent look. "You don't think we can fit all of them on the tree?"

The teen snorted before realizing the man was earnest. "But won't that look silly?"

"So?" Sirius shrugged. "We're silly and it's our tree."

But really, even this one?" Harry asked holding up a snake shaped ornament.

"Every single one," He insisted as a big grin crossed his face. "Do you want me to hold you up so you can put it on the tree?" He teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "I think I can manage." He got up and circled the tree hiding the snake at the very back.

For the next two hours the pair decorated their tree accompanied by lots of laughter and stories. At one point Sirius made a trip downstairs coming back with hot chocolate and biscuits.

Finally Harry opened up the last box. "What are these?" He asked holding up the miniature lighted candles.

Sirius's eyes lit up. "I was wondering where those were." He pointed to the sharp ends of the candle holder. "You put them along the trunk of the three so it glows from the inside."

Harry looked at the tiny flames. "How does the tree keep from catching on fire?" He asked curiously.

"Magic silly." Sirius teased ruffling his hair. "Come on let's put them him."

"Shouldn't we have started with them?" Harry asked looking at the heavily decorated tree. He was sure if they touched it at all it would tip over on its side.

Sirius seemed to share his thoughts. "We'll just have to be really careful. I'll hold it up from this side while you stick your skinny arms in there."

It took them half an hour to finish. Afterwards they flopped down on to finish the biscuits.

Thanks Sirius." Harry mumbled from where he was laying face down the the couch. His eyes were fixed on the brightly lit tree. "Tonight made this the best Christmas ever."

"For me too pup. Me too." Sirius agreed carding a hand through the dark hair as he watched the flickering lights. "You should get to bed. You need to get at least some sleep tonight."

"Just a little while longer." The teen pleaded. "I don't want it to end."


	2. Chapter 2

The morning after decorating the tree Harry woke late. Blinking at the bright sun coming in through the window he scrubbed a hand down his face, a bit surprised that Mrs. Weasley hadn't woken him up.

Curious he trudged down the stairs finding Tonks and Moody waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Wotcher sleepyhead," Tonks grinned brightly at him. "Nice outfit."

Harry shrugged glancing down at the overly large sweats and stained tee he had slept in. "What's going on?"

Mrs. Weasley bustled in at that moment. "There you are Harry dear. I'm glad you're up. I would have woken you earlier but Ron mentioned how you've been having nightmares."

"Oh yeah," Harry answered hiding his astonishment that his friend had covered for him. "Thanks for letting me sleep Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course dear but it means you'll have to have breakfast on the go. Hurry now and get changed. We'll be leaving soon," she told him before hurrying off.

Harry's mind raced for a moment before he followed after her. "Mrs. Weasley do you think I could stay here? I could really do with some more rest,' he reminded her looking pitiful.

She hesitated. "It would certainly be safer for you to stay rather than traipsing all over London but I would hate to leave you alone."

"I won't be alone," he protested. "Sirius is here and he mentioned Remus will probably be back this morning," Harry made up knowing she wasn't in favor of leaving him with his godfather.

"Well if you're sure?" She smiled when he nodded eagerly. "Make sure you get something to eat," she instructed leaving to round up her children.

Harry held his breath until all five Weasleys and Hermione had made it out the door. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley had overruled the attempts of Ron and Ginny to stay back with him.

Grinning he went in search of his godfather, finding him in the kitchen staring intently at a piece of parchment.

"Hey," Sirius said looking at him in surprise. "How did you get out of going?"

Harry grinned at him. "I played on her sympathies and well," he looked a bit sheepish. "I kind of lied to her."

"Harry," Sirius admonished. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave the teen a stern look. "You know I don't approve of that."

"I know," Harry said complacently. "And I wouldn't do it to you. But it's ridiculous that she drags me to St. Mungo's just because she doesn't trust you."

Sirius relaxed conceding the point. "What did you tell her anyway?" He asked turning to pull more stuff out of the pantry.

"That Remus would be returning shortly," the teen replied coming forward to peer at the parchment. "What are you doing anyway?"

"Making Christmas biscuits," he answered. "I'm hoping Moony does show up today. He's been gone too long."

"You're making biscuits?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Don't knock it," Sirius said looking embarrassed. "It was one of your mum's traditions from her own childhood and she was excited to continue it with you. I thought I'd honor her by continuing only I'd make them and give them to you tonight since I didn't think you'd be here."

"Mum liked to cook?" Harry asked with interest.

"Well no," Sirius admitted with a laugh. "She was an okay cook but her baking was on par with Hagrid's."

The teen chuckled. "Did she know? Or did you and dad force yourselves to eat them and tell her how good they were?"

Sirius leaned on the counter, a soft smile on his face as he remembered. "The first year she made them on her own, after your grandmother's death, she ended up throwing them all away. Remus was the one that found her crying in the kitchen. He convinced her that it wasn't about the taste but the tradition and the memories they made. So from then on she made the biscuits and they sat on the table as decoration."

Harry was listening eagerly, always excited to hear about his parents. "And now you're carrying on the tradition. That's nice."

"We're carrying on," his godfather corrected with a grin. "Just because you got out of Mungo's doesn't mean you get to laze around."

"That's okay. I'm a better cook than you anyway," Harry teased. He almost fell over laughing when Sirius put on one of Mrs. Weasley's aprons. The man retaliated by handing him one that was even frillier.

"So," Sirius said once they had settled down and were measuring out ingredients. "I take it your aunt didn't continue this tradition in her own house?"

The teen snorted. "And mess up her clean kitchen? She always got store bought ones that she could display and impress her friends."

"Her loss," Sirius pointed out. "She missed out on all this fun."

Harry chuckled as he concentrated on softening the butter. "Somehow I can't see Aunt Petunia having fun." Hearing a strange noise he looked up, his jaw dropping in shock at the sight before him. Somehow Sirius had managed to coat himself in flower, and from the surprised look on his face, it was unintentional. He burst out laughing.

Sirius advanced on his godson, his flour coated hands outstretched threateningly. "I'll show you to laugh at me," he playfully growled grabbing the teen in a bear hug and shaking his head so that flour now covered both of them.

"Urgh Sirius, no fair," Harry complained taking his glasses off and wiping them on his shirt. "Back to work with you."

"You were a year old," the man started reminiscing as he went back to measuring. "Lily was cooking dinner and James and I were in the living room. All of the sudden she yells for us, using our full names too. We rush in and the first thing we see is you, sitting on the floor of the pantry covered in flour and grinning like you had just discovered one of life's mysteries. James, foolish man that he was, acted like you had just pulled your first prank."

"Bet mum wasn't happy about that," Harry pointed out grinning. He grabbed Sirius's bowl and began shifting the white product into his own mixture.

"Hardly," Sirius chuckled. "She was still yelling at him when we got done with bath time." He looked down at the finished product. "Who gets the first taste?"

"You do," Harry told him, dipping a spoon into the mixture and handing it to his godfather. "You said you didn't want me risking my life anymore," he pointed out cheekily.

"Brat," Sirius pretended to grumble as he took a tentative bite. "Not bad," he grinned as he stuck the rest of the dough in his mouth.

Harry grinned digging into the dough with his own spoon. Sirius stopped him before he could take a second bite. "Anymore and you'll make yourself sick, especially with no food in your stomach. You'd better make us some lunch or Molly will have both of our hides when she gets back."

Harry pouted but he did as he was told. The two were able to enjoy their sandwiches while the biscuits baked and to Harry's delight Sirius continued with his storytelling.

"Lily didn't go home for Christmas her seventh year. She felt like she had to stay because she was head girl plus I pretty sure she really wanted to stay with James. So her mum sent her this large tin of biscuit dough thinking she would have someplace to bake it and have a little part of the tradition." He began laughing. "The thing about your mama is that she had almost as big a sweet tooth as Remus. That tin never had a chance to make it to the kitchens. Sensible man that I am I stopped after just a couple bites and even James stopped soon after."

Harry was laughing so hard juice dribbled out of his mouth. "How much did mum end up eating?" He asked wiping his face and smearing the flour that still coated it.

Sirius snorted. "She and Remus ended up eating the entire thing. Had to go to the hospital wing later that night." He smiled as he launched into another tale.

Remus came in as they were decorating the finished biscuits. "What in the world…" he trailed off taking in the state of the kitchen.

"Moony," Sirius called happily. "Come have a biscuit and tell us what you think."

"I think the two of you are going to be in major trouble if you don't get this cleaned up before Molly gets back," He warned but he moved forward to accept the lavishly decorated biscuit. "They're actually quite good," he admitted grinning when the two cheered. "Now about this kitchen…."


	3. Chapter 3

Early Christmas morning Harry was creeping through the halls headed for the third floor study. Entering the room his eyes immediately went to the brightly lit Christmas tree missing the presence of another person in the room.

"Harry? What are you doing up?" Sirius asked looking up from the envelope he'd been fiddling with. Startled Harry jumped before looking at his godfather.

"Why aren't you still sleeping?" The man continued. "It was late when you went to bed and you know Ron's going to be getting you up in an hour."

The teen fidgeted as he pulled a badly wrapped box from behind his back. "I um was going to leave this in here. I didn't want you to open it in front of everyone downstairs. It's personal and I didn't want Mrs. Weasley to take it the wrong way. "

"Can I open it now?" Sirius asked softly not wanting to startle the embarrassed teen.

"Yeah, um sure," Harry stumbled forward and handed the package over. "It's not much but I thought you might like it."

Sirius pulled the teen into a hug. "Just the fact that you thought to get me something means the world to me." Eagerly now he tore at the paper becoming frustrated with the amount of tape. "You did plan on me opening this right?"

Harry chuckled. "The paper kept ripping and I couldn't get it to fold right."

Sirius paused to give him a look. "Do the rest of your gifts look as bad as this?"

Amused the teen shook his head. "Hermione helped me wrap everything and I got Ginny to wrap hers." He watched anxiously as the man broke through the wrapping to reveal a leather bound photo album.

Curious Sirius opened the book his eyes misting at the picture of James and Lily with baby Harry. Turning the page he gasped in surprise at seeing his godson at a young age. The boy was beaming as he hitched a backpack over shoulder.

"That was my first day of school." Harry explained quietly. "I was excited to get to go and learn new things."

"But how?" Sirius asked in amazement.

Harry shrugged. "I knew Colin had a ton of pictures from my second year on. But he hadn't been there my first so…. I talked to McGonagall to see if any of the older years had a camera and maybe took a picture of the sorting. But um she borrowed Dumbledore's pensieve and she showed me how to capture images. So I picked the ones I thought you would like. Course she just thinks I'm documenting my Hogwarts years for myself."

He smiled down at the picture Sirius had stopped on. "That's when Hagrid told me I was a wizard. And that one is when I entered Diagon Alley for the first time."

Sirius's eyes misted over as he looked at the wonder on the kid's face. "This is incredible."

"I probably went a little overboard," Harry admitted. "There are a lot of pictures in there. You'll probably get bored of looking at me."

"It's great," Sirius corrected as he turned to a picture of his godson's sorting. "You've given me the opportunity to see everything I missed, to watch you grow up. It's more than I could have ever asked for," he murmured slinging an arm around the teen. "Thank you so much."

Harry ducked his head, a blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. "I'm glad you like it."

Sirius reluctantly set the book aside. "I have something for you too, other than the gift downstairs from Remus and me." He handed over the envelope he'd been fiddling with. "This has to be kept a secret, Dumbledore would blow his top if he knew. And keep in mind that it's not going to change how things are. I'm still an escaped prisoner."

Curious Harry opened the envelope gasping as he read the papers inside. "These are adoption forms."

"If you don't want them it's perfectly okay," his godfather hurried to say. "I'm not trying to force you into anything. And I'm not trying to take James or Lily's place. But I do consider you mine, my son, and I wanted you to know that."

"Is this for real?" Harry asked in a dazed voice. He lifted glassy eyes to the man. "You really want me?"

Sirius cupped the teens face with his hands. "I would rather go back to Azkaban than give you up. I loved you from the moment you were born and it's only gotten bigger as the years went by. You are an incredible young man and I am so proud to be in your life." He took a moment to gather himself. "The question is do you want me?"

Harry had tears sliding down his face. "The whole time I was at the Dursleys all I ever wanted was for someone to hug me and tell me they loved me. When I met Ron and Hermione I was jealous of the letters they would get from home, even the ones that scolded them for something. Then you escaped from Azkaban and even though you were on the run from the ministry you still managed to be there for me. You didn't have to but you took care of me even when it put you in danger or meant you had to eat rats. You have already given me something that I used to wish for every night and now you're wanting to give me even more." He swiped at the wetness on his face as he stared fiercely at his godfather. "I'll be the best son you could ever want. I won't ever do anything that will make you disappointed."

"This doesn't come with strings," Sirius assured him. "I love you for who you are and that's won't change no matter what you do. That's part of being a family." He gave the teen a hopeful look. "So does that mean its a yes?"

Harry nodded eagerly despite the tears continuing to slide down his face. Grabbing the offered quil he signed under his godfather's name. Sirius blew the ink dry before rolling up the parchment and hiding it in a hollowed out book in the bookcase. "The very moment my name is cleared I'll send that to the ministry and have it made official," he promised.

"I don't need the ministries approval," Harry murmured walking over and initiating a hug, surprising the man. "To me it's already final."


	4. Chapter 4

Corresponds with Uawe when they are reading the third book. Warning there is spanking in this scene

* * *

Harry watched as his godfather declined the plate Mrs. Weasley offered and headed for the stairs. He knew Sirius was more upset about the reading than he was letting in. He wished he could do something, anything to get his godfather's mind off of it and cheer him up.

Harry felt like he was failing at the promise he had made. He knew if the roles had been reversed Sirius would have some big prank planned to get him smiling. But without being able to do magic he didn't know what he could do.

A plan popped into his head as he spotted the twins sitting at the table. He cautiously slipped out the door and made his way to their room. Not wanting to get caught he grabbed the first thing he saw before hurrying to his godfather's room.

"Hey are you okay?" Harry asked poking his head into the room.

Sirius turned away from the window to smile at him. "I'm fine Harry. I just needed some time away from people like Dumbledore and Snape."

Harry nodded in agreement as he flopped onto the bed. "I can understand that. You didn't eat though."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as he crossed to lean against the foot of the bed. "Considering that you're up here with me you didn't eat either. I thought we agreed that you would stop skipping meals."

"No. I thought we agreed that I would if you did." Harry grinned at him cheekily. "It's not all bad though. I did bring candy." He held up a handful of brightly colored sweets.

Sirius snorted as he grabbed one of the candies. "Sugar is probably the last thing you need."

Harry watched eagerly as his godfather chewed, chuckling at the odd expression the man was now sporting. Grabbing the pink one for himself he was shocked when the man's iron grip prevented him from popping it into his mouth.

"Where did you get them?" Sirius demanded in a hoarse voice. His eyes were screwed tight and his free hand was gripping the footboard tightly.

"The twins room," Harry answered jumping up in alarm. The remaining candies dropped to the floor with a loud clatter. "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Sirius groaned, bending over to lay his forehead forehead on the bed. "What do they do?"

Eyes wide with alarm Harry hovered anxiously over the other man. "I don't know." He admitted. "I thought they would change us into different animals or something. Are you okay? Should I go get someone?"

Sirius shook his head, the action causing him to groan again. "Just go sit down," he muttered waving in the direction of the corner chair.

Harry perched worriedly on the edge of the chair as his godfather climbed the rest of the way onto the bed. The next five minutes were spent in a tense silence. Finally Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"I should go get the twins. Maybe they could fix this."

Sirius lifted his head to glare at him. "You will not move your bum from that chair. I want easy access to it once I'm able to get up."

"But…."

"I'm okay,". Sirius relented enough to say. "Just give me a few more minutes." Another five minutes went by before he was able to sit up and run a hand down his face.

"What did it do to you?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I should give you one and let you find out for yourself but I'm not as foolish as you. It made me feel like I was on one of those carnival rides Lily took us to only the spinning was a lot faster." He eyed his godson sternly. "Come here." He instructed pointing to the floor in front of him.

Harry kept his eyes glued to the floor as he shuffled over, only raising them when the man demanded he do so.

Sirius was sitting on the edge of the bed. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. He was desperately trying to think what he had done that would make Harry want to hurt him.

The teen shrugged helplessly. "I just wanted to make you laugh." He mumbled. "You know like you did for me with the last two books."

Sirius sighed as most of his shock and anger bled away. "And I appreciate that but…"

"I was stupid." Harry finished miserably.

"You were." Sirius agreed. "You were playing with magic you were unfamiliar with. Do you know how dangerous that is? You had no idea if either one of us would be harmed. What would we have done if the effects required magic to reverse? We can't use magic at the moment." He snapped out the last bit watching the teen's face pale as the ramifications sunk in. "I'm just surprised the twins gave them to you without warning you."

Harry cringed. "They didn't exactly get the chance to." He mumbled.

Sirius dropped his head into his hands. "Please tell me you didn't steal them. I thought I made it clear how I felt about that."

"Umm well not really." The teen hedged causing his godfather to look back up at him with narrowed eyes.

"So you told the twins you were taking them." He prodded his eyebrows arched.

"Well no but…."

"Do you want to add lying to your list of transgressions?" Sirius asked his tone becoming stern once more.

"I'm not lying." Harry said petulantly. "The candies are sort of partly mine so I didn't think it would be a problem."

"Sort of partly yours?" Sirius asked skeptically. "Did you help create them?"

"No but I paid for the creation." Harry mumbled. He hurriedly explained about his tri wizard winnings.

Sirius was silent for a moment. "You still should have asked. Who knows if these were even a finished product."

The teen nodded. "I should have asked them for one of their skiving snack boxes. I pretty much know what they do."

"Pretty much?" Sirius asked in exasperation. "I had almost decided not to smack you for the danger you put both of us in but that statement right there tells me you haven't learned anything from this experience."

Harry's eyes opened wide and he took an involuntary step back. "I have I promise. That just didn't come out right." He explained hurriedly.

Sirius frowned at him. "I'm sorry Harry but I honestly think this is a lesson that needs a bit of reinforcement."

The teen's thin shoulders slumped. "Yeah I can understand that. I was so stupid. I wanted to help you but I just ended up making it worse." He looked up his eyes earnest. "Nothing could be worse than watching you go through that. I don't think I've ever been so scared."

Sirius leaned forward to tap him on the forehead. "That's what I feel every time you put yourself in danger." He sighed and motioned for his godson to get into position. "I really didn't think I'd be smacking your bum so soon after the first time."

The words caused Harry to duck his head as he undid his jeans and pushed them down. "Me neither," he mumbled as he flung himself over the man's knee.

After reminding the kid why he was in his current position Sirius hesitated for just a moment before pulling down the kid's boxers and exposing the pale globes. He administered ten rapid fire smacks to each cheek before pulling the underwear back up. He grimaced to himself knowing the kid probably deserved a lot more but he wasn't interest in turning either of them into blubbering messes. As it was Harry's face was flushed to match the red of his bottom and his breathing a bit rapid.

Sirius placed a hand on his back to keep him in position for a moment longer. "I'm warning you now that if you find yourself in this position," he tapped the bottom over his knee causing the teen to jump, "Again this week I will not be happy and neither will your bum." He landed one more smack before helping the kid to his feet.

Harry's hands immediately flew back to rub out the sting. "I'll behave." He said fervently.

Sirius snorted as he drew the kid into a hug. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I am sorry." Harry mumbled into the man's neck. "You came up here to get away from everything and I just made it worse."

Sirius tightened his arms around the boy. "Well you did get my mind off of things downstairs. And I'll always enjoy spending time with you even when you're being a handful."


	5. Chapter 5

corresponds with Uawe at the beginning of the fourth book. Warning there is spanking in this scene

* * *

The group had just finished reading the chapter titled the Dark Mark, the darkness of the chapter moving them to break for dinner. At Sirius prodding Harry made his way into the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley.

"I notice he isn't helping," Harry grumbled playfully to himself. Of course he knew the reason for that. With the exception of a few odd moments his godfather and Mrs Weasley got on like oil and water. It was best to keep them apart.

Molly was delighted by the offer and quickly set him chopping carrots for the meat pies.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something," she began as they continued their tasks. "Something I heard in the reading this morning that bothered me."

"What was that?" Harry asked curiously. He knew she'd been upset over her sons antics but thought everything had been said at the time.

She turned from the stove to face him, her expression determined. "It's about the letter you wrote to Sirius dear, about your dream."

"What was wrong with it?" He asked, snapping a lid down on his temper. Mrs Weasley hadn't kept it to herself that she didn't approve of their relationship and Harry wasn't in the mood to listen to her insult his godfather. However he knew neither adult would tolerate out right disrespect.

"Oh nothing, well it was a little short on details but we won't hash that out again," she chided softly.

"But you think I should have wrote to you instead," he interrupted, his voice harsh despite his best efforts.

She gave him a disapproving look at him tone. "Well yes, but not for the reasons you're probably thinking."

"Mrs Weasley," he began earnestly. "I know you don't think Sirius is a good influence for me but he really is."

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I know that dear, I've seen it for myself. It's actually Sirius I'm worried about."

Thrown off kilter Harry stared at her in bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

She walked over, taking the knife out of his hand and placing her hands on his shoulders. "Sirius is just getting his life back. And raising a child is a lot of responsibility. Oh he's not one to shirk his duty and he loves you but I think you need to consider if you should be putting that much of a burden on him, especially give your circumstances."

Harry blinked in confusion. "You think I'm hurting him by wanting him be be my parent?"

She hesitated for a minute. "I think you need to ask yourself if you want to set back his recovery when there are others of us who could share the load so to speak."

He gazed at her dazedly, the thought of his godfather suffering for him horrifying the teen. "Thanks Mrs Weasley. Um I'm going to clean up for dinner."

Stumbling out of the room he made his way to the nearest bathroom. Locking the door he leaned over the sink staring at his reflection. Was she right? Sirius got out of Azkaban and immediately started taking care of him. Instead of basking on a beach somewhere he was fighting werewolves and eating rats. How healthy was that?

But wouldn't Sirius have said something? He argued with himself. Of course not, he loves you. But maybe he's tried and you just haven't listened. He _did_ send you in to help Mrs Weasley. Maybe he asked her to say something.

He glared at his reflection. She's just upset that I chose Sirius over her.

Or maybe he wants a break. Maybe he's tired of hearing you fight Voldemort. Maybe he does want to go to that tropical beach and relax for once.

"Shut up." Harry yelled, slamming his fist into the mirror.

White hot pain lanced through his hand shocking him back to reality. "Sirius loves me," Harry reassured himself. "He wants to be here with me."

He grimaced at the blood dripping from the gashes in his hand. "And he's going to be buggered something awful about this."

Another burden you'll be placing on him. His reflection on a shard of left over mirror seem to taunt him. Having a godson that has to be constantly reassured and babied about being loved.

"Stuff it," Harry growled though he was thinking deeply. Sirius was going to be mad that he'd hurt himself but he'd also be worried and maybe hurt thinking Harry didn't believe him. Maybe that stuff Mrs Weasley had said wasn't true but he could still spare the man over worrying about this.

Grabbing a towel he wrapped his hand up tight before carefully binning all the broken glass and wiping down the sink. Making sure his makeshift bandage was in place he shoved his hand in his pocket, thankful for the first time for his extra baggy pants.

"Hey," Sirius greeted him as he made his way into the reading room. "Where were you? You missed dinner."

"I ate while we were preparing," the teen fibbed. He forced a grin on his face. "I wanted some time to prepare for my next big prank."

Sirius gave him a suspicious look but let the matter drop as Remus caught his attention.

Letting out a relieved breath Harry sank into his seat. For the next two hours he forced his mind to remain on the reading, giving out the expected reactions when needed. Still though that annoying voice in the back of his head wouldn't leave him alone and he found himself studying his godfather, taking in the lines bracketing his mouth and the circles under his eyes.

When it was finally announced that they were finished for the night he was the first one out of his seat, quickly making his way to the third floor study. There he pulled his hand out of his pocket.

"Gross," He said gagging at the soggy mess.

Before he could process the sound of the door opening his godfather was standing in front of him.

"What happened?" The man demanded. His actions warred with his tone as he gently unwrapped the towel.

Harry stared at him blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He asked in disbelief, sharing a look with Remus who was standing in the doorway. "We've been able to smell blood on you for the last hour. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want you to know," the teen mumbled

Sirius gave him a sharp look that had him squirming. "So you were deliberately trying to hide this fro me?"

"Sirius," Remus broke in before he could start lecturing. "What do you need?" He asked gesturing to the hand.

The dog animagus looked at the wound fully for the first time, cursing under his breath at what he saw. "Antiseptic, skin closer and some kind of splint," he called out gruffly,.

Remus hurried away as Sirius dragged the moroseful teen to the closest bathroom attracting the attention of the eldest Weasley.

"So that's what happened to the mirror in the bathroom downstairs," Bill murmured.

"You punched a mirror?" Sirius asked his godson in disbelief as he began cleaning the wounds. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to talk about it," the teen mumbled refusing to make eye contact with either man.

"Harry if someone made you mad enough to do that we need to know about it," Bill tried to reason with him. He sighed when Harry remained stubbornly silent knowing Sirius would get it out of him one way or another.

He departed for his own room as Remus returned with an assortment of supplied. "I ripped up a pillowcase for bandages but this is all I could find for a splint," the werewolf said, holding up a 4 by 12 inch piece of wood.

"I might have another use for that first," Sirius growled accepting the two potions. Harry blushed realizing what his godfather was referring to and he eyed the wood warily.

"This will burn some," Sirius told him as he poured the antiseptic into the wounds. Harry winced and instinctively tried to jerk back but his godfather had an iron grip on his arm. "These gouges are deep and it'll take the skin closure time to work," he continued as he spread the second potion on. "This splint is to keep you from making a fist and breaking them open before they're healed."

He looked up locking eyes with his godson. "If you take it off before I give the okay I won't hesitate to wear your backside out with it."

Harry hurried to nod, his face red once more.

"Is there anything else you need Sirius?" Remus asked. He nodded when Sirius shook his head. "I'll leave you to it then," he said giving the teen a piercing look before leaving the room.

Having completed his ministrations Sirius grabbed ahold of an ear and pulled the kid back to the study.

Harry yelped and tried furiously to keep up, rubbing his ear with his good hand once his godfather had let go. "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" Sirius asked flabbergasted. "You sat there bleeding like crazy when all you had to do was ask for help and you want to know why I'm mad!" The man demanded. "I don't understand why you didn't tell me."

He took a deep breath visibly calming himself down. "You realize that I'm going to spank you for this?" He asked sternly. Harry gulped but nodded, biting his lip when Sirius lifted his chin so they made eye contact. "I'm not punishing you because you broke the mirror, hurting yourself in the process. I'm pretty sure I know what caused that and her name is Molly Weasley." He nodded grimly at the widening of the teen's eyes, vowing to have a stern word with the woman later. "You're in trouble because you deliberately hid the injury and then lied to me about it and continue to hide the reason for that from me."

He sighed at the continued silence from Harry. Pushing away the hurt the action caused he pulled his godson to the couch, upended the teen over his lap, and disrobed his lower half exposing quivering cheeks. "I spanked you not two days ago and two days before that. Obviously I'm not being hard enough or you wouldn't keep finding yourself in this same position."

Not giving the kid time to reply he brought his hand down in a firm smack to the right cheek followed quickly with one to the left side.

Harry sucked in a breath at the sting as Sirius kept up a the quick tempo. Soon he couldn't hold back his yelps as the fire continued to rage, his legs kicking out in protest. In response Sirius lifted his knee exposing a new target which had the teen breaking down in tears. He delivered 10 more heavy snacks before stopping and rubbing his hand down the teen's back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked the question he most wanted the answer to.

He sighed when Harry refused to answer once more. Hardening his heart and tightening his grip around the teen's waist he swung his hand down to the crease between the buttock and the thighs earning a howl from Harry

Harry gave in after another ten smacks. "I...didn't …..want...to...burden you," He cried. Sirius immediately stopped, his shoulders slumping in relief.

He rubbed Harry's back as the kid continued to cry, murmuring assurances. "You are not a burden, not even when you find yourself in this position. I am here for you always and I need you to be able to come to me for anything."

Harry continued to cry, not just from the spanking but from the shame filling him. He knew what Sirius was saying was true so why had he let Mrs. Weasley fill his head?

"Can I get up?" Harry asked softly once he'd calmed down. In answer Sirius lifted him to his feet, averting his eyes as the teen pulled up his boxers. Harry couldn't help letting out a low moan when the fabric touched his bum.

Sirius opened his arms in invitation, sighing in relief once the sniffling boy was leaning into him for comfort. "I don't like doing that but I will every time it's needed.," he said carding his fingers through the sweaty hair. "I do it because I love you. It's not a burden but an obligation, one I'm proud to have. You're my son and I love every part of you, even the parts that don't make sense sometimes. Believe me when I say I don't want you suffering in pain or injured because you're afraid to tell me. I'll be a lot less mad than if you hide it."

"I can tell," Harry mumbled wetly, burying his face in his godfather's shoulder.

"Don't you know an injury to you hurts me twice as much, even a spanked bottom?"

Harry looked up to see that there were indeed tears on the man's face. "Sorry," he whispered, ducking his head back down.

Sirius tightened his grip on the boy. "I know you are pup and I'm sorry too. Merlin but I feel like a monster for doing that."

Harry quickly shook his head. "I deserved it."

"You did," Sirius agreed. He dropped a kiss onto the mussed hair. "You know better than to listen to Molly, especially with Dumbledore whispering in her ear."

Harry shifted sleepily. "I know. She went about it differently this time though. Said I was hurting you by putting all this responsibility on you and that you were too good of a man to tell me to stop."

"Sneaky bitch," Sirius grumbled before looking down at Harry. "You did exactly what they wanted you to. I should spank you again for being so gullible."

"You won't. Harry said with confidence as his eyes slid shut.

"Of course not," The man murmured. "I don't want to do it in the first place. You're as bad as your father when it comes to getting into trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys. I was thinking about Harry pairings and this popped into my head. It's Uawe universe during the sixth book. I'm not adding it to the story but thought that you would enjoy it given the current discussions. Happy reading.

* * *

The two older Weasley brothers were sitting around the kitchen table with the marauders playing a muggle card game that Remus had taught them called poker.

Bill examined his cards before grabbing two of his every flavored beans. "I'll see you and raise you one." He said before leaning back in his seat. "So this thing with Ginny and Harry is a little strange. Can you believe they're dating in the book?"

Remus gave him a look of surprise at his tone. "I think they make a good couple. Sort of remind of James and Lily."

Sirius snorted. "In apperance only which is a little creepy itself. But if you really want to think that way you need to switch the roles around."

Remus gave him an amused look. "I can see Harry as Lily but Ginny as James?"

The dog animagus raised an eyebrow. "James stalked Lily for 6 years. You can't see the resemblance?"

He continued as the others chuckled. "Besides as spirited as that girl is she's going to be just like her mother. Not that that's a bad thing but it's not what Harry needs."

He paused to place some of his own beans in the pot. "I love my godson but he has a tendency to let the ones he cares about walk all over him. Hermione is a prime example and if he does get together with Ginny she's going to rule the roost."

Bill nodded as he waited for his brother to work out what he wanted to do with his cards. "Did you tell Harry to stay away from her?" He asked curiously.

Sirius quickly shook his head. "I told him to follow his heart and not do something just because it was expected. He doesn't think of her that way at the moment but that might change."

He reached over and knocked Charlie on the head. "Hey are you going to fold or play?"

The dragon handler growled back at him and threw down his cards.

Bill stared at his brother in shock. "What the hell was that for?"

Sirius gave the man an assessing look. "He likes Harry and he's mad that Ginny claimed him first." He smiled when Charlie blushed.

"Really?" Bill barked out a laugh. "You and Harry? I can sort of see that."

"Why not? They spend most of their free time together handling each other's broomsticks." Sirius teased causing Remus to groan.

"He doesn't even like boys." Charlie mumbled, his face beet red.

"Says who? Harry has no idea what he likes at the moment." Sirius pointed out.

"He has a crush on that Cho girl," was the quick reply.

"So? I love females of every shape and size but when I was 16 I had a really enjoyable fling with this Ravenclaw boy. I don't think gender matters so much as who you're comfortable with." Sirius answered.

Charlie looked up hopefully. "So you wouldn't mind? I am a bit older than him."

"Harry might act like a child sometimes but in a lot of ways he's more mature than anyone his age." Remus pointed out. "I think he would benefit from someone older."

Bill smirked as he slapped a hand on his brother's back. "Green light buddy. Now you just need to fight Ginny for him." He laughed as he dodged the smack.

Sirius leveled a look at the dragon tamer. "Two things. I'm all for Harry enjoying his youth and being a teenager but if there are any 'happy endings' I don't want to know about them. And for merlin's sake be safe." He grinned when Charlie blushed again before hardening his face. "And if you hurt him there won't be a hole deep enough for you to hide in."


End file.
